Love Like Woe
"Love Like Woe" is a English song in ''Soul Kingdom BEAT!''. Sly Cooper and Sora perform this song. Lyrics Sly: Woah woah ooh ooh Sora: Woah woah ooh ooh Sly: Kinda feels like it don't make, like like like, it don't make Sora: Feels like it don't se-e-e-e-ense Sly: I'm thinking "Baby, you and I are undeniable" But I'm finding out love's unreliable I'm giving all I got to make you stay Or am I just a roadblock (Both: In your way?) Sora: 'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm up (Both: On the boulevard) Something like a sunset, oh (Both: You're a shooting star) And I might drive myself insane If those lips aren't speaking my name Sly: 'Cause got some intuition, or maybe I'm superstitious But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down To counter this addiction, you got me on a mission (Sora: Tell me darling) Both: Can I get a break somehow (Sly: Could I say no?) Sly: She's got a love like woe (Sora (background): Woah woah ooh ooh) Girl's got a love like woe (Sora (background): Woah woah ooh ooh) Yeah yeah yeah Kinda feels like it don't make sense Both: Because you're bringing in, and now you're kicking me out again Sora: Love's (Both: So strong) Then you (Both: Moved on) Now I'm hung up in suspense Both: Because you're bringing in and then you're kicking me out (Sly: Again) Sora: It's like a hurricane, a speed train, she's a living car Catch her in the fast lane, Oh I gotta know Can I keep up with her pace? Kick into gear when I see that face Sly: You can take up all my time 'cause (Both: You're the only one) That can a storm cloud break (Both: Pulling out the sun) And I can't get caught in the rain Can I get your lips to speak my name? Sora: 'Cause I got some intuition, or maybe I'm superstitious But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down To counter this addiction, you got me on a mission (Sly: Tell me darling) Both: Can I get a break somehow (Sora: Could I say no?) Sora: She's got a love like woe (Sly (background): Woah woah ooh ooh) Girl's got a love like woe (Sly (background): Woah woah ooh ooh) Yeah yeah yeah Kinda feels like it don't make sense Both: Because you're bringing in, and now you're kicking me out again Sly: Love's (Both: So strong) Then you (Both: Moved on) Now I'm hung up in suspense Both: Because you're bringing in and then you're kicking me out (Sora: Again) Sly: 'Cause we only have one life Sora: The timing and the moment all seem so right So would you say you're mine? (Sly: We'll be just fine) Sly: Would you say you're mine? (Sora: We'll be just fine) Both: She's got a love like woe (Sora: Ooooooh) Sly: Girl's got a love like woe (Sora (Background): Woah woah ooh ooh) Yeah yeah yeah Sora: Kinda feels like it don't make sense Both: Because you're bringing in, and now you're kicking me out again Both: Love's (Sly: Ooooooh) (Sora: So strong) Sora: Then you (Both: Moved on) Sly: Now I'm hung up in suspense Both: Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking (Sora: Me out again, Sly: She's got a love like woe) Sora: Woah woah (Sly: Ooh ooh) Girl's got a love like woe Sly: Woah woah (Sora: Ooh ooh) Yeah yeah yeah Kinda feels like it don't make sense Both: Because you're bringing in and now you're kicking me out again Love's (Sora: Woah woah ooh ooh, Sly: So strong) Then you (Sly: Woah woah ooh ohh, Sora: Moved on) Now I'm hung up in suspense Because you're bringing me and then you're kicking me out again Trivia *This was written by The Ready Set. Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT! Category:SK Songs Category:EAZY TIME Category:BEAT! Sly Category:BEAT! Sora Category:English songs